L'oublie de l'ego
by Akana-san
Summary: Tout se passait bien. Peut-être trop bien... Face à l'annonce soudaine de l'état de Makkachin, Victor est déstabilisé. Il doit choisir: partir ou rester.


Yuri avait été parfait sur la glace, délicieusement provocateur en Eros. J'avais déjà prévu de fêter ça en commandant du katsudon pour notre retour chez moi. Il l'avait plus qu'amplement mérité. Mais soudainement, il m'avait demandé de partir. Il m'avait dit qu'il pouvait le faire seul. Je n'avais pas compris. J'étais sous le choc. Il m'avait rejeté. Aucun mot n'était sorti de mes lèvres. Je l'avais juste fixé, le cœur serré. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Allais-je encore être abandonné ? Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai, que c'est autre chose.

Sa demande ne faisait d'ailleurs pas de sens Retourner au Japon pour quoi faire ? Je voyais son expression déterminée, qui contenait son angoisse. Mon manque de compréhension ne fit que l'agiter d'autant plus. Il se rapprochait de moi, les doigts fermement serrés sur son portable. Ses mots résonnaient, disparate. Makkachin. Malade. Urgent.

J'étais perdu. J'essayais de garder mon calme, car Yuri l'avait déjà perdu. Mes doigts passaient nerveusement sur mes mèches de cheveux. Mon chien était peut-être en danger de mort. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Yuri derrière moi non plus. Ils m'étaient beaucoup trop précieux pour faire un choix si difficile. Yuri insistait pourtant. Je croyais en lui, mais je savais ce que la pression lui faisait. Le laisser en Russie alors qu'il jouait sa place pour le Grand Prix. C'était de l'ordre de l'inconcevable. D'un autre côté, je ne pouvais pas laisser Makkachin seul. Je ne me pardonnerais jamais si je n'étais pas ses côtés à ses derniers instants. Un étau douloureux enserré mon cœur.

Je vis alors Yakov. La solution était là. Après tout, il m'avait supporté depuis dès années et était le meilleur coach que j'ai eu. J'accouru vers lui. J'hésitais une microseconde, avant de me jeter à l'eau. Je balançais à terre mon ego pour le bien-être de Yuri, en demandant son aide.

Leurs réactions n'étaient qu'une suite d'étonnement et d'incompréhension, mais je savais ce que je faisais. Je ne pouvais plus être égoïste, maintenant que j'avais Yuri dans ma vie. Son bonheur était plus important que le mien, car sans son sourire, je n'avais plus de raison de rire. Il comptait sur moi et Yakov était mon meilleur soutien. Il ne pouvait donc avoir d'autre logique que celle-là.

Je parviens à lui arracher un oui, après quelques supplications de ma part. Je voyais le choc dans les prunelles habituellement neutre de mon ancien coach. Jamais, il m'avait vu aussi dénudé de mon ego qu'à cet instant. C'est pour cela qu'il m'a dit oui car j'étais honnête. Yuri n'était pas une fantaisie faite pour me sortir de l'ennuie. Je ne me servais pas de lui. Enfin plus maintenant, car mes intentions premières en allant au Japon n'avait pas été que belles et altruiste. Désormais, j'avais quelqu'un à protéger et je comptais remplir cette mission même en partant au loin.

Rassuré par son accord, je pris Yu-Jin par la main. Ses grands yeux expressifs me dévisageaient, avec encore de l'incompréhension. Je lui souris avec douceur, lui disant que tout ira bien en silence. Ses doigts se serrèrent un peu plus sur ma main.

Nous sortîmes de la patinoire, pour rendre rapidement à l'aéroport. De longues heures de vol m'attendaient. Je devais partir au plus tôt, en espérant que rien n'arrive à Makkachin entre temps. Le prochain vol était dans une heure. Je payais un siège aller-simple, car je ne savais quel vol retour j'allais reprendre. Tout était en fonction de l'état de mon chien. Yuri resta à mes côtés, textant sa sœur pour lui dire à quelle heure j'allais arriver.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que je puisse embarquer dans l'avion. Nous nous sommes assis dans un coin tranquille, loin du regard des passants. Sa main était toujours accrochée à la mienne et je sentais de légers tremblements nerveux de sa part. L'angoisse prenait le pas sur sa détermination. Je savais qu'il était tout aussi inquiet que moi. Makkachin s'étant terriblement attaché à lui, pendant les mois que nous avions passés au Japon. Je caressais du bout du pouce sa paume pour l'apaiser. Yuri gardait la tête baissée, se mordant la lèvre avant de commencer à parler :

« Je veux vraiment que tu sois auprès de lui. C'est important. »

« Oui, je sais »

« Non, tu ne sais pas ! »

Il a élevé soudainement la tête, le menton un peu tremblant et les sourcils froncés. Je le regardais, un peu sous le choc, ne sachant pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour l'énerver.

Il expira un peu fort, pour se calmer, rebaissant les yeux.

« Désolé… je voulais pas dire ça »

Voyant que quelque chose clochait dans son comportement, je pris son autre main pour qu'il focalise son attention sur moi et qu'il trouve les mots pour s'exprimer.

« Essaie de m'expliquer. Je vois que bien que tu n'es pas bien »

Il osa plonger ses yeux dans les miens et des larmes se dessinent à leurs coins.

« Je… J'avais un chien... un comme Makkachin et j'étais pas là... »

Une larme vint glisser sur sa joue, sa voix se cassant sous l'émotion. Tendrement, je continuais de caresser le bout de ses doigts pour lui donner le confort de continuer. Il le fit, après ravalé avec difficulté les larmes qui voulaient s'échapper :

« Je l'avais appelé comme toi, parce que je t'ai toujours admiré. Je l'aimais tellement … il était tout seul… j'étais pas là … j'é-étais à Détroit et lui était tout seul … Je veux pas que tu vives ça aussi, si ça arrive. Je m'en voudrais trop, beaucoup trop… »

Les larmes qu'il avait miraculeusement contenues, dévalèrent ses joues. Ses épaules se secouant, dans un sanglot qu'il avait trop longtemps contenu. Je viens l'enfermer contre mon torse, mes bras en étau d'affection. Ses doigts vinrent s'accrocher à mon manteau, alors qu'il cacha son visage contre mon cou. Je sentais le contact humide de ses larmes sur ma peau et le souffle chaud de sa respiration irrégulière.

« Je comprends, maintenant. Merci. »

Je viens déposer un baiser sur les cheveux de mon précieux Yuri. Je savais pourquoi il avait été si insistant pour que je retourne au Japon. Il ne voulait juste pas que je vive la souffrance de perdre un compagnon, en étant au loin. Il voulait me protéger des regrets qu'il avait de n'avoir pu être là pour son propre chien. Il m'aimait tellement qu'il passait mes sentiments avant la compétition. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter un amour aussi inconditionnel ? Je ne le savais pas mais je n'avais jamais été aussi reconnaissant.

Je relevai doucement son visage, essuyant ses joues humides de la pulpe de mes doigts. Il appuya un peu sa joue contre ma paume, cherchant mon contact pour se rassurer. Je vins l'embrasser, dans une pression légère. Baiser de gratitude et d'encouragement. Je sentais le contact si agréable de sa bouche tendre, au goût rendu salé par les larmes.

L'appel de l'avion résonne. Je devais embarquer. Je lui chuchotai, plein de douceur :

« N'oublie pas que même quand je serais au Japon, tu es toujours dans mon cœur. Je t'appellerais dès que j'aurai atterri. Et surtout, j'ai confiance en toi. »

Les yeux encore rouges, il vient passer ses bras autour de mon cou, m'enlaçant et me souffle à l'oreille :

« Je ferais honneur à notre amour. Prend soin de Makkachin pour moi. »

S'écartant un peu de moi, nos doigts s'accrochent encore alors que je recule pour aller à la porte d'embarquement.

« Je te le promet »

Nos mains se relâchent dans une dernière caresse. Je partais pour le Japon et Yuri se détourna, l'expression déterminée. Il s'en allait vers la victoire.


End file.
